As Time Passes By
by justagirl8225
Summary: Time changes everything- a micro-drabble collection. (a/u, Lita-centric, complete).


Note: This is a set of 10 micro-drabbles (100 words or less), in chronological order and a/u entirely. The prompt for each drabble is in parentheses. There are no current plans for a follow-up or expansion of individual drabbles, at this time.

Disclaimer: I own no person, place, or other entity mentioned in this piece of fiction.

.

.

The first time Amy Dumas met Chris Irvine, he was eight and she had just turned five. His little brother Jay at the age of six was slightly closer in age to Amy but not by much whereas Amy's older brother Paul at the age of nine seemed to be more than a little bothered by the cluster of young children. Paul wouldn't have cared at all .. if not for the fact that their mother had left him in charge, trusting him to watch Amy while she played at the local playground with the two blond boys. (Beginning)

One summer, and exactly one year after they had met, nine year old Chris was valiantly defending six year old Amy from a new bully in the neighborhood. Chris had almost gotten into a lot of trouble for his efforts, and more than likely would have if Amy hadn't taken matters into her own hands. Over the years, and for sake of the blond boy's ego, the story would always say that it was Chris who saved Amy and not the other way around. (Savior)

Later that year, Amy befriended a new boy at school; dark hair, blue eyes and a smile that promised mischief. Paul distrusted Randal Keith Orton from the moment he set foot in the neighborhood, Jay at least found a friend and Chris (though he wouldn't know it at the time) had found a rival. (Rival)

When Amy turned nine, and Chris turned twelve, Paul took a more conscience effort in monitoring the friendship between his younger sister and the blond boy down the street. It only got worse when he spotted them one afternoon, Amy clutching Chris' hand as they walked down the street. And maybe she was only nine, but Chris was twelve, and that was a cause for concern. (Hands)

It wouldn't be until two years later, right before Valentine's Day, and with all of the neighborhood children at a party at the local community center; that Paul's concerns would come to light. Nothing more but a simple, blink and you miss it, kiss. But significant because it was Amy's first and would also lead to the first boy that Paul would attempt to beat up in the name of his little sister. (First)

One summer, the same year that Amy turned thirteen, Paul had been left in charge as their mother was away on a business trip. At first, Paul had thought it wouldn't be too much trouble; Randy was away for the summer and Chris had secured a summer job. One day, just when the sky was beginning to change, when his sister was sneaking back into the house; Paul would realize how wrong his assumption had been. (Daylight)

Ten years after they'd met and not too much had changed in Paul's mind, except now it wasn't really a play-date. More like a date, and while his mother hadn't asked him to supervise; he had taken it upon himself to accompany his sister and the older Irvine boy. Amy had argued that it wasn't necessary since she was going on a double date with her best friend Trish and Chris' little brother. But that fell on deaf ears, and so, Paul came along anyway.. not trusting the now eighteen year old Chris with his fifteen year old sister. (Date)

Summer turned to fall and Chris went away for college, but that didn't mean that Paul's overprotective brother mode went with it; rather it only doubled because now there was someone else to worry about. And though he trusted the dark haired, blue eyed boy less than Chris; Paul did derive some twisted pleasure informing the blond that Amy was out on a date with Randy. He wasn't laughing when the clock nearly struck midnight, and his sister still hadn't come home. (Hour)

Over the winter, Chris was home from college and Paul had someone to keep him company to two bonding over a beer and plotting numerous ways to torment and torture Randy Orton. Of course with Paul, it was a matter of protecting his sister and maybe Chris was trying to protect the redhead as well; but there was another matter at hand. (Jealousy)

Much to her horror, Amy had been nominated for (and won) homecoming queen during her senior year of high school. She supposed it was because her boyfriend of two years was the captain of the football team; but that didn't mean she wanted the stupid nomination. Still, if Randy had willingly dressed in fishnets for Rocky Horror Picture Show than she could play the part of Queen to his King. (Queen)


End file.
